


Lo que no se debería

by Dayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek eyebrows, Excess sugar, M/M, Sterek Insinuation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale debe aprender qué es lo que se debe hacer y lo que no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que no se debería

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff.
> 
> Este fic participa en el Reto: “Drabble Social” del foro “Retos Fanfiction” 
> 
> Personaje: Derek Hale

Desde una semana para acá, Derek observaba a Stiles de lleno con su celular. Sabía de antemano que el chico siempre iba mano con su tecnología demoniaca, pero siempre era con su portátil, no con el móvil que usualmente lo utilizaba para comunicarse. 

Era extraño, pero no le dio importancia.

Un día, finalizando la reunión de esa semana para actualizar información del bestiario, le escuchó reírse. Fue una risa tenue, casi sorprendida. Derek giró su cabeza, una ceja enarcada en su dirección. 

Stiles le devolvió la mirada como si le hubiese capturado cogiendo un dulce sin permiso. Derek no comprendía absolutamente nada.

 

A la semana siguiente, el miércoles en la noche, Derek recibe un mensaje. El número no pertenecía a nadie del escaso directorio de su celular. Lo abrió más por curiosidad, y para descartar cualquier evento, que por ganas de hacerlo, realmente.

Lo que leyó, le extrañó.

Era un fragmento, sí, el fragmento de una historia que no entendía del todo. Sólo sabe que es algún romance muy extraño entre dos hombres cuya historia no podría ser más hilarante. 

Derek leyó completamente todo el pedazo de la historia, y se dice a sí mismo que no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

 

Había que actualizar nuevamente el bestiario, así que le pidió a Stiles que fuese a su loft con el firme propósito de que el chico pudiese hacer lo que él no puede porque le ha prometido a Cora buscar un trabajo decente. 

Al momento de verle entrar por el umbral, le indica (ordena) lo que tiene (debe) hacer.

—Sí, espera —dice con apuro el chico, removiéndose nerviosamente—. Voy al baño, no me diste tiempo para mear en la casa. 

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo al respecto, Stiles ya emprende rumbo al cuarto de baño. Derek le resta importancia al asunto, y se iría en la búsqueda de empleo, de no ser porque el celular de Stiles tiene abierto un archivo que al principio creyó que se trataba del bestiario en versión de bolsillo, hasta que lee bien, percatándose que son fragmentos de una historia. Frunce el ceño, quedándose absorto en las líneas que lee ávidamente, hasta que, a los segundos, un grito, más una mano nerviosa le sacan de su sopor.  
Cuando Derek observa bien, se ha dado cuenta que Stiles le arrebató el celular.

Frunce el ceño ante el furor del chico, exigiendo silenciosamente una respuesta.

—Hay cosas que no todos deberían leer —dice Stiles a la final, sonriéndole todo dientes él.

Unos segundos de silencio donde escudriña la causa. A la final, Derek no asiente o dice algo, sólo emprende camino hacia la salida. Cuando va bajando el ascensor, la voz silenciosa de Stiles llega, como un susurro lejano, pero que sus sentidos pueden comprender.

—Pero puede que algún día.

Derek aún tiene aprender lo que no debería.


End file.
